1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of water fountains, and more specifically, to a venturi-less nozzle for producing low mounds of aerated water.
2. Prior Art
Water fountains have long been treasured for their decorative and entertaining qualities. Fountains vary in size and complexity from small fountains with single streams of water to large outdoor or indoor fountains incorporating multiple water nozzles and sophisticated light displays. Such large fountains are typically installed in hotels, shopping malls, museums and parks.
Various kinds of nozzles and nozzle arrangements are commonly used in water fountains to produce different visual effects. One commonly produced effect is that of a low mound of aerated water. In the prior art, such low mounds of water are produced by venturi-type nozzles incorporating snorkels. In such a prior art nozzle, the nozzle is located several inches below the water surface of the fountain. Water flowing through the venturi creates a low pressure zone which sucks air through a snorkel that connects the venturi to the surface. This air mixes with the water flowing out the nozzle, causing the water, as it emerges from the water surface, to disperse into a relatively low (12" to 36") relatively flat mound of white, aerated water. Such mounds are especially attractive if illuminated with light from below.
A drawback of prior art low mound water nozzles is that their snorkels are unsightly, and are prone to clogging and vandalism.